The present invention is directed to a laser component having at least one laser array and an optical device for shaping laser rays emitted by the laser array, particularly by a laser diode bar that comprises at least two individual laser beams with the same beam direction and with beam axes proceeding essentially parallel to one another and lying in a single common plane and having a first spacing from one another. The optical device comprises a deflection mirror following the laser array in the beam direction that deflects the individual laser beams with the respectively same rotational sense as well as parallel and perpendicular to the common plane.
German 195 11 593 discloses a laser diode bar that is followed in the beam direction by a transparent mirror block fashioned of one piece for shaping the emitted ray beams. The mirror row is composed of a plurality of reflection faces, which are arranged in a common plane, lie parallel to one another and are fashioned in a mirror block. The reflection faces are offset relative to one another perpendicular to the beam direction by the spacing between the individual laser beams. The reflection faces are oblique relative to the beam direction so that they deflect the individual laser beams by 90.degree. parallel to the common plane and, simultaneously, out of this plane at an angle greater than 0.degree..
The manufacture of such a transparent block requires high precision and is therefore connected with great technological cost. Considerable radiation losses also occur in the mirror block given inadequate precision in the manufacture of the reflection faces.